Point of purchase advertising displays have long been used to market products in proximity to a location at which the advertised products are available for purchase. Point of purchase advertising strategies include increasing product awareness, communicating special offers in connection with the sale of the advertised products, and other techniques to drive consumer attention to the respective products.
A variety of point of purchase advertising devices have been employed. Examples include posters or other visual materials supported by separate display devices such as poster stands and display housings, free-standing advertising displays, and devices affixable to product shelving. A problem common among such conventional point of purchase advertising devices is the requirement to replace the display each time a new promotion is to be advertised by the product vendor. As a consequence, advertising displays must be frequently assembled and disassembled in changing the advertising display in accordance with changing promotions for the respective products. This requires significant time and effort, particularly for establishments that utilize many point of purchase advertising displays at any given time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a point of purchase signage system that is capable of sequentially displaying a plurality of distinct advertising schemes without having to disassemble and re-assemble the signage system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a point of purchase signage system that is adapted to be removably securable directly to a point of purchase unit, such as product shelving, product containers, and product refrigeration units.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a point of purchase signage system that is adapted to be removably adhered to a point of purchase unit for selectively displaying one or more of a plurality of unique advertising schemes displayable from the single signage system.